A Beast of an Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Thanks to a magic mirror in their attic, Rachel and Sasha are whisked away to an enchanted castle...with it's own beast!


**guestsurprise did this wonderful story for me! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were cleaning up the attic before things got too busy. They wanted the aliens to help, but many were gone on missions.

"Gosh, I hope we get this place tidied up soon." Rachel said.

"Me too. I could use a nap," Sasha smiled.

"Well, the sooner we finish the better." Rachel added.

"Yeah, I- hey! Look at this!" Sasha smiled in glee.

"What is it?"

"A mirror. It looks old and kind of has a rustic and ancient look to it!" Sasha smiled happily, now holding the silver mirror up for both of them to see.

"Funny. I've never seen that before." Rachel said, now staring at the new artifact.

"Well, I haven't either. I wonder if it belonged to one of the aliens."

But before they could say another word, the mirror began to glow. Both girls squealed in shock and dropped it, but before it hit the floor, the girls were surrounded by a beautiful green glow and soon sucked into the mirror, despite their screams of pure terror!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Rachel bellowed.

"WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED BY A HAUNTED MIRROR!" Sasha wailed as they were pulled into a completely different world!

* * *

Soon, it was all black.

"W-Where are we?!" Rachel said, now scared to death to move.

"I don't know but we definitely aren't home." Sasha said, now curling in a ball.

"P-Please! Can you please let me up?!" A voice pleaded.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Rachel said, now spinning around blindly in the dark.

"I don't know!" Sasha squealed.

"I'm beneath you!"

"I don't feel anything. I AH! OUCH!" Sasha screamed, now feeling a slight burn on her backside. Both looked down and saw a walking and talking candelabra, now stretching and rubbing what would be his back.

"Much better. Thank you, my dear." Lumiere smiled.

But he could say nothing more as both girls screamed in pure horror and stumbled around the room, looking for the door.

"A TALKING CANDLE! Let's get out of here!" Rachel panicked, now finding the door and throwing it wide open and running out. Sasha was right behind her!

"Wait! Wait my dears! There is nothing to fear!" Lumiere called, now hopping fast after them. He then stopped short when he saw they were running towards the West wing!

"Oh no! NO!"

But it was too late.

The minute they entered the West wing, the Beast ran out to defend his territory. He was shocked at seeing newcomers in his castle and oddly dressed girls at that. No one in the area wore clothes like they did! But no matter.

They looked strange so they had to be trouble…and there was one way to get rid of troublemakers.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He bellowed, now standing to his full height and towering over them.

Both girls screamed at the sight of him and turned tail and ran the other way, now stumbling over each other in horror.

"MONSTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed, tears rolling down her face in fear.

"IT'S A BEAST! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Rachel added, now running towards the stairs.

Both girls were running so fast that they almost plowed into Belle and Mrs. Potts as they were coming down the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Belle said, now alarmed at seeing two strangers running at them.

"Run! Run for your life! There's a terrible beast after us!" Sasha yelled. "He was big and hairy and-"

"Beast? They must mean the master," Mrs. Potts said in realization.

"It would appear so." Belle said, now quickly standing to block the two girls. "Wait! Who are you two? How did you get in here?" She asked sweetly.

"We somehow got here through a magic mirror at our house. We don't know how to get back," Rachel panted.

"Where are we?! Who are you?!" Sasha said in terror.

"Now easy there. I am Belle." Belle said, now gently taking the girls' hands and shaking them.

"Now calm down there honey. I am Mrs. Potts. You are in the enchanted castle." Mrs. Potts answered calmly. The girls now noticed the talking teapot and looked at her with curiosity rather than fear.

"I am Rachel and this is my sister Sasha." Rachel grinned.

"Wow, you-you're a real teapot." Sasha said in admiration.

"Well, I am only enchanted my dear, as are many of the others here." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Yes, such as…"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" A voice boomed.

Both girls spun around in terror and saw the massive beast now crouching on the top of the stairwell and staring down at them with angry blue eyes. "Get them out of my castle!"

The girls hugged each other, squealing in fright.

"Beast wait!" Belle pleaded. "They don't mean any harm! They are lost and trying to get home!"

"Master, please wait!" Lumiere said, now hopping up and hoping he wouldn't hurt the newcomers.

But by the time they turned around, both Sasha and Rachel were headed down the stairs.

"STOP!" The Beast yelled, now gaining on them. But he then stopped in horror as he saw both sisters lose balance and go tumbling down the stairs and landed in an unconscious heap at the bottom.

"Rachel! Sasha!" Belle screamed in terror, now running down to check on them. Both girls were out cold and had bumps on their head.

But before Belle could say another word, the Beast ran down the steps and picked up both girls in his arms. He now felt terrible that he scared these girls so bad that they fell down the steps and were out cold.

"Bring some hot blankets and tea to Belle's room! Now!" He said, now quickly carrying them back up the stairs. Once he was in Belle's room, he placed them down and looked at Belle as she came in after him.

"Let me know when they wake up." He said, now looking back at them.

"Beast, please don't hurt them. They are lost and somehow were brought here by the magic mirror. They don't mean any harm!" Belle pleaded.

The Beast only looked at her and his face softened. Maybe she was right?

"We will see when they wake up." He replied, as he left out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later…

Rachel and Sasha slowly began to wake up, now feeling Belle dressing their wounds.

"Thanks, but we gotta get out of here before that beast tries to kill us," Sasha said, trying to get up.

"Now calm down. He won't harm you." Lumiere said, now gently using his candle sticks to keep her down.

"You need tea anyway! Here! Drink me!" Chip smiled, now rubbing against Rachel.

"Aww, how cute." Rachel cooed, picking up the little teacup.

"Yes, he is a cutie isn't he?" Belle giggled.

"How are the guests?" Cogsworth smiled walking in.

"Wow! A talking clock! Uh, I mean, we're getting better, thanks." Sasha smiled.

"Splendid! Now then, how about some soup?" Mrs. Potts grinned.

"I would love some, but not with that beast around!" Sasha looked side to side.

"You both have nothing to fear. He's really not so dangerous."

"Are you kidding?!" Rachel blurted.

"Of course not. The master won't hurt you." Chip smiled.

"Well, if he were to walk in here, I would scream in terror." Sasha said, cuddling more in the blankets.

"Please don't be afraid of him. He brought you both here when you fell. He won't say it, but I think he's concerned about you two." Belle added.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I do believe the master really wants to meet you two." Mrs. Potts replied sweetly.

Suddenly, the door opened and the Beast walked in.

"Are they awake?" He asked gently.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed, now trying to jump out of bed and escape.

"Wait!" Beast said, now grabbing them both and placing them back in bed. "Stay down. You both are injured."

The girls closed their eyes in fear. They were pinned down by this massive beast.

But then, both girls began giggling as his furry fingers were tickling their sides as he tried to hold them down.

Wondering why they were giggling, the Beast noticed they were trying to dislodge his furry hands.

"Oh, I see." He chuckled deviously, now wiggling his fingers against their sides more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Rachel laughed.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA! NOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sasha laughed. "THAHAHAHAT TICKLES!"

"See? He's not so scary now is he?" Belle laughed, now joining him and tickling their guests.

"MERCY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"The master is great with tickling too!" Chip laughed.

"And I have been informed that you two are not a threat," Beast replied, now letting them up for a breather.

Both girls gasped and held their chests as they stared at the magnificent beast in their midst. He wasn't as terrifying now that they had a little tickle torture. "I apologize for frightening you two."

"We apologize too Mr. Beast…we got lost and.."

"No need to explain. Belle told me everything. But you both need to recover for a few more hours." He said, now looking at their heads.

"But we can't stay too long. We've got to head back home soon." Rachel said, but when she noticed the hot soup and cupcakes, she licked her lips. "Well, maybe after lunch?"

Everyone began laughing, but soon there was booming laughter! Everyone spun around and saw a brave Sasha on the Beast's back tickling his shoulder blades!

"Cootchie cootchie coo! It's only fair I get you back!" Sasha teased playfully.

"THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S IT!" He thundered playfully, now turning over and pinning her down under him and rubbing his claws against her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY TUMMY!

The Beast only responded by gently clawing her belly with one paw and using his furry fingers to tickle her side.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha was at the mercy of this tickle beast.

"R-RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! HELP!"

But the minute Rachel and Belle ran to help, they were pulled into a large tickle fight that the Beast definitely won!

After a few more moments of fun and lunch, it was time to go.

"We hate to go…but we have to go home." Sasha said sadly.

"You will always be welcome." The Beast smiled, now hugging them both hard. Belle hugged them too and soon they all were in a big group hug.

Both girls then held out the Beast's magic mirror and in a flash of light they were back home!

"What an adventure! I sure hope we can go back one day! Do you think the aliens will believe us if we tell them?" Sasha giggled.

"Probably not." Rachel laughed, now walking down the stairs with her sister, but keeping the special mirror close to her side. It was an adventure they would never forget!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you! Thank you, guestsurprise! I did a few touches here and there of course. But you totally gave me the story I wanted as always! You rock! :D**


End file.
